parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Pan part 4: Derek Chases His Shadow/Odette and Derek Meet
(That night, King Fergus and Queen Elinor are walking out the front door. Queen Elinor is wearing a ruby fur coat, and King Fergus, now wearing his wristbands, is wearing a bear cape and a silver helmet and carrying a sword.) *Queen Elinor/Mary: But, Fergus, do think the children will be safe without Perdita? *King Fergus/George: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? *Queen Elinor/Mary: Well, Odette said something about a shadow. *King Fergus/George: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Queen Elinor/Mary: Prince Derek's. *King Fergus/George: Oh, Prince Der—PRINCE DEREK?! You don't say! Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Queen Elinor/mary: But Fergus... *King Fergus/George: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland yard! *Queen Elinor/Mary:There must've been someone. *King Fergus/George: Oh, Elinor, of all the childish fiddle-faddle! Prince Derek, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Queen Elinor/Mary: Fergus, darling... *King Fergus/George: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Odette gets these idiotic ideas! (Meanwhile A silhouette on a roof is hopping from one to another followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Perdita sleeping outside.) (The blue light shines in the silhouette's face, revealing an 18-year-old prince's smiling face. He is slender, but muscular, and has shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a purple cape, dark blue pants, brown boots, and a golden crown with precious jewels. His name is Prince Derek, and he is the hero.) (With him is a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair, a blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes, plus a pair of clear, sparkling wings on her back. Her name is Alice, and she is Derek's fairy partner.) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Over there, Alice! In its den! Is it there? (Alice looks inside, but she shakes her head.) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: It must be here somewhere. (Alice opens a music box.) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Alice! Shhh! (Alice closes the music box) Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Alice hears the shadow in the drawer) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Huh? (Alice points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, and the shadow flies out of the drawer, and Prince Derek chases it, shutting Alice in the drawer. As Prince Derek continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Prince Derek hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but Prince Derek grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash into a dresser, waking up Odette.) *Princess Odette/Wendy: Prince Derek! Oh, Derek! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Derek trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Derek. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Alice tried to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but got stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (Odette walks toward the drawer with Alice having trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, sending Alice flying backwards.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Derek? (Alice isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Perdita got it in the first place, she really isn't-- (she notices Derek still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Derek does so.) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Girls talk too much! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Well, get on with it, girl. *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh. My name is Anastasia. Anastasia Marie Odette Darling. But everyone just calls me "Odette." *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Odette's enough. *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh. But how did Perdita get your shadow, Derek? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *Princess Odette/Wendy: But what were you doing there? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: I came to listen to your stories. *Princess Odette/Wendy: My stories? But they're all about you. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Ponies. *Princess Odette/Wendy: The Lost Ponies? Oh, I remember now! They're your horses. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Uh-huh! *Princess Odette/Wendy: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Why? *Princess Odette/Wendy: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Grow up?! *Princess Odette/Wendy: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: But that means no more stories. *Princess Odette/Wendy: (sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm. *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: No! I won't have it! (grabs Odette by the hand) Come on! *Princess Odette/Wendy: B-b-but where are we going? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: To Neverland. *Princess Odette/Wendy: (dreamily) Neverland? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there. *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh, Derek! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Mother? What's mother? *Princess Odette/Wendy: Why, Derek, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Good! You can be our mother. Come on, Odette. *Princess Odette/Wendy: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and—Oh, Derek! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Alice grows jealous and gasps in shock.) *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss? *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh, well, I'll show you. (She leans forward to kiss him, and Derek backs away, creeped out. But Alice pulls Odette's hair.) *Princess Odette/Wendy: Oh! *Prince Derek/Peter Pan: Stop! Stop it, Alice! (He chases Alice around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his crown, but he jumps on Chip's hammock, waking him up.) Category:RatiganRules Category:Dragonfire810 Category:Peter Pan Parts